Mew Mew Harmony
Mew Mew Harmony '(ミュウ ミュウ ハーモニー) is an American-Japanese anime series that takes place at the same time as ''Tokyo Mew Mew original series. It follows a group of new Mew Mews fighting a different kind of enemy aliens. Plot The story of the Mew Mew Harmony series follows three ordinary high school students who got into Mew Mew Project which was destined to save the Earth from a total disaster. With the girls fused with a Florida white rabbit, African lion, and Russian blue cat, fighting against the group known as the Vourens from an outer space and trying to save the Earth from being destroyed, what could possibly go wrong? Characters Mew Mews * '''Magdalena Feos (マグダレナ フェオス) is the leader of the Mew Mew Harmony. She’s an outgoing and clever girl that enjoys various hobbies. Her DNA is infused with the African lion. * Neylaria Pevtel (ネイラリア ペヴタル) is a member of the Mew Mew Harmony. She’s a childish and optimistic girl who is crazy about cats and cute stuff. Her DNA is infused with the Russian blue cat. * Thasalie Iverul (タサリエ イバラールー) is a member of the Mew Mew Harmony. She’s a shy and loving girl who protects nature and its inhabitants. Her DNA is infused with the Florida white rabbit. Enemies * Aramia (アラミア) is the leader of the Vourens squad. She’s a Mew who rebelled against the Flora organization and created her own group against them. Her Mew alias was Mew Eclipse. * Felon (フェロン) is the member of the Vourens squad and the leader of Vo-Trio. She’s a girl that got turned into a Mew with Aramia’s help and he is her first turned human into a Mew. * Castor (キャストル) is a member of the Vourens squad and a second member of Vo-Trio. He’s the most intelligent out of the three and a big glutton. * Hoku (ホク) is a member of the Vourens squad and a member of Vo-Trio. He’s the strongest out of the three and very confident. Supporting Characters * Ichigo Momomiya '(桃宮 いちご) is the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew. She’s bubbly and cheerful. Her DNA is fused with Iriomote Wildcat. * 'Minto Aizawa '(藍沢 みんと) is a member of Tokyo Mew Mew. She’s elegant and spoiled. Her DNA is fused with Blue Lorikeet. * 'Retasu Midorikawa '(碧川 れたす) is a member of Tokyo Mew Mew. She’s sweet and shy. Her DNA is fused with Finless Porpoise. * 'Bu-Ling Huang '(黄 歩鈴) is a member of Tokyo Mew Mew. She’s acrobatic and full of energy. Her DNA is fused with Golden Lion Tamarin. * 'Zakuro Fujiwara '(藤原ざくろ) is a member of Tokyo Mew Mew. She’s mature and calm. Her DNA is fused with Grey Wolf. * 'Ryō Shirogane '(白金 稜) is a wealthy boy who is head of Mew Mew Project. * 'Keiichirō Akasaka '(赤坂 圭一郎) is the main leader of Mew Mew Project and Ryō’s friend. * 'Masaya Aoyama '(青山雅也) is Ichigo Momomiya’s classmate and love interest. He can turn into Blue Knight, a knight whose goal is to save Ichigo. * 'Jayde Cagney (ジェイド キャグニー) is Magdalena’s cousin. She’s suspicious of Mews’ identities throughout the series. She’s excellent at academics, unlike her brother. * Todous Cagney (トーダス キャグニー) is Magdalena’s cousin. Unlike his sister, he’s completely oblivious that his younger cousin has a secret. He’s also interested in sports. Category:Mew Mew Harmony Category:Series Category:Stories Category:Mew Teams Category:MagdalenaFeos